Cinderella by Play
by Misty8
Summary: My first Ani songfic about how Rachel lives her life (and except for the Ani parts, it's how I live mine). It's set to the Play song


"Cinderella" by Play  
  
AN- I don't own the Animorphs, the song "Cinderella" or the girl group Play.  
  
"When I was just a little girl  
  
My mama used to tuck me into bed  
  
And she read me a story  
  
It always was about a princess in distress  
  
And how a guy would save her  
  
And end up with a glory."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(At 10 Years Old)  
  
"Mom, how come guys always think that girls are helpless?" asked Rachel, washing some dishes with her mom.  
  
"Well, there are some girls who like guys to think that they are helpless," her Mom answered.  
  
"I'm not going to be like one of those girls," Rachel scowled.  
  
"I know, honey. I can tell." Her mom laughed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I lie in bed and think about  
  
The person that I want to be  
  
Then one day I realized  
  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
(At 12 Years Old)  
  
"Cheerleading tryouts? Cassie are you kidding? I'm going out for football! You can clap your hands and yell, but I'm playing football."  
  
"But Rachel," her best friend, Cassie argued. "Football is such a 'guy' sport. Why would you wanna go play against the guys?"  
  
"Cause' I can."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse in white unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't wanna depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(Now, At 15 Years Old)  
  
Rachel ran over, in her bear morph and swiped an injured red- tailed hawk from the ground and carried him in her paws to safety.  
  
Nice save back there, her boyfriend, Tobias coughed.  
  
Anytime, I know that you have and will return the favor, she replied.  
  
I know too  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Someday I'm gonna find someone  
  
Who wants my should, heart, and mind  
  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
  
Somebody who will understand  
  
I'm happy just the way I am  
  
Don't need nobody taking care of me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Rachel! You okay? Tobias voiced echoed through her head.  
  
Yeah, but I have a major ouchie! I yelled. I felt myself slipping, like I was falling asleep. Then, I felt water in my face.  
  
Don't leave me Rachel! You know we need you. I looked up and a saw a hawk hovering over me. He went on, someone has to give the war cry for every mission  
  
I smiled and got up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"(I will be there)  
  
I will be there for him  
  
Just as strong as he will be there for me  
  
When I get myself started  
  
It had got to be an equal thing." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Rachel fought off two huge Hork-Bajjir. She swung her trunk and they went flying.  
  
Jake! Where are you? yelled Rachel, in morph.  
  
Right on top of you came the answer. She looked up as far as her big head would go and saw what looked like a bird flying above her.  
  
What are you doing up there? Remorph and help me fight1  
  
It looked like you had it covered  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Oh oh)  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse in white unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't wanna depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself  
  
(Rescue myself, no oh)."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Xena? What's the plan? We need a daredevil, who-wants-a-death-wish kinda plan," her friend Marco joked.  
  
"Well, then you've come to the right place," answered Rachel, with a smile on her face.  
  
"So, can we get our blessing?" asked Jake, her cousin, and the Animorph's leader.  
  
Rachel's grin grew even wider, "Let do it!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"I can slay my own dragons  
  
I can dream my own dream  
  
My knight in shining armor is me  
  
So I'm gonna set me free."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Rachel? You need any help up there? asked Cassie, glancing up at the sky.  
  
Nope, I'm fine. How are you down there?  
  
Well, I'm getting kinda scared but I have a fool proof plan to stop the fear.  
  
What?  
  
I'm pretending I'm you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse in white unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't wanna depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself." 


End file.
